


El anhelo de Tabris

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angels, Angst, Archangels, Beaches, Blood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Decisions, Developing Relationship, Drama, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebuild of Evangelion Sequel/Time Loop Theory, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Romance, School, Summer Vacation, Time Loop, Wishes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Ellos estaban destinados a vivir muchas vidas para encontrarse de nuevo y luego ser cruelmente separados una y otra vez.¿Qué podía hacer el ángel del libre albedrío para romper definitivamente el ciclo y hacer feliz al ser que más amaba en el universo?
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 碇シンジ/渚カヲル
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en otras plataformas en fecha: Febrero/26/2015.  
> La presente es una versión reeditada y mejorada.

En dos ciclos diferentes, un ángel fue enviado a la Tierra con un mismo objetivo: desencadenar eso que los Lilim llamaban Tercer Impacto y así, limpiar el universo de aquellos osados seres inferiores que pretendían tomar el papel de Dios. Sin embargo, en ambas ocasiones y por decisión propia, el ángel optó por abortar esos planes en el último momento y con ello permitir a la humanidad seguir viviendo.

¿Pero por qué haría eso un ángel tan importante como Tabris? ¿Por qué razón dejaría seguir con vida a unos seres tan despreciables y devastadores? La respuesta era una sola y tenía un nombre: Shinji Ikari.

Aquel no era más que un frágil y sensible ser humano que atrajo toda la atención y el interés de Tabris de manera inmediata. Incluso antes de que fuera enviado a la Tierra en pos de su misión, él lo estuvo observando durante mucho tiempo y no veía la hora de encontrarse cara a cara con el susodicho.

¿Qué tenía de especial ese chico? ¿Por qué se había ganado la empatía de un ángel? Por más demente e increíble que pudiera sonar, solo él y su Creador conocían la respuesta a tan inverosímiles cuestiones.

Tabris se había enamorado profundamente de aquel muchacho.

Ese amor llegó a ser tan grande e inmenso que llevó al ángel a sacrificarse y terminar con su vida terrenal, solo para permitir que aquel bonito chico, de cabellos castaños y profundos ojos azules, pudiera seguir con vida al igual que el resto de la humanidad. Esa fue la manera en la que Tabris quiso demostrar sus sentimientos.

Y no solo lo había hecho una, sino dos veces. El ángel estaba en falta y lo sabía a la perfección, después de todo no lo enviaron para eso y él acabó haciendo su entera voluntad. Lo más probable era que lo sometieran a juicio y lo terminaran expulsando del Reino de los Cielos, o en una menor instancia, que lo degradaran a un categoría inferior.

Pero desde que regresó a su morada, Tabris estaba demasiado extraño. Iba caminando sin rumbo visiblemente molesto, pues un pedido que había hecho a los Arcángeles fue rechazado sin siquiera haber sido considerado.

—¡Pero cuánta osadía de tu parte, Tabris! -exclamó el ángel Zeruel, quien apareció delante de él y quedó viéndolo con aires de superioridad-

Tabris miró a Zeruel con molestia sin emitir una sola palabra y pretendió seguir su camino; como no le respondió, el otro ángel continuó con sus reclamos siguiéndole los pasos.

—¿Acaso te haces una idea de lo enojado que está el Creador contigo y aún así tienes el descaro de ir y pedir verlo?

—Es la segunda vez que lo haces, Tabris. ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza de tu Creador y de nosotros tus pares ángeles? -inquirió el ángel Sachiel quien estaba observándolos a cierta distancia hasta que decidió aparecer frente a ambos-

Una vez más, Tabris optó por ignorarlos e intentar seguir su camino rumbo a ninguna parte. Escuchaba esos reclamos sin prestar atención a nada porque sus pensamientos solo estaban enfocados hacia otro lugar, rememorando en las facciones del rostro de aquel chico que recordaba a cada instante.

Pero de repente, Tabris no lo soportó más y tuvo que taparse los oídos. A la par, sus ojos se llenaron de espesas lágrimas al recordar el momento exacto en que se despedía de su querido Shinji y para intentar tranquilizarlo, le prometía que se volverían a ver, sin tener la certeza de poder cumplir con su palabra. Pero fue un recurso desesperado que tuvo que tomar, quebrado al verlo llorar con tanta desesperación y angustia, preso de una total impotencia ante lo inevitable.

Y entonces, pasó. 

Tragedia. Dolor. Muerte. Sangre.

Había mucha sangre por todas partes, fue una suerte de suicidio el que Tabris había cometido a la par que aquel collar que llevaba en el cuello hacía su propio efecto, desintegrando su cuerpo humano ante los ojos del desconsolado muchacho.

Del chico que se quedó con su corazón de ángel. 

Con su sacrificio, Tabris consiguió salvar Shinji Ikari y tras eso, regresó al Reino de los Cielos. Allí tendría que rendir cuentas por sus fatales actos, pero antes de que pudiera ser enjuiciado ya empezó a ser juzgado por otros ángeles, los cuales estaban empeñados en echarle en cara su error cada vez que tuvieran la más mínima chance.

—Tabris, responde, ¿por qué decidiste sacrificarte otra vez por un insignificante Lilim? -Sachiel volvió a hablarle aunque con un tono más severo- Todos nosotros hemos fallado anteriormente en nuestras respectivas misiones porque los humanos supieron hacernos frente. Pero tú, siendo el más poderoso ángel de esta legión, tenías la responsabilidad de reivindicarnos.

—Miren nada más al gran Tabris, el ángel del libre albedrío -ironizó otro ángel llamado Ramiel, que se sumó al grupo- El ángel a quien el Creador brindó gentilmente ese don pero al parecer no fue así con la inteligencia.

Al verse rodeado por todos aquellos, Tabris volvió en sí y ya no pudo tolerarlo ni quedarse callado.

—¿¡Pero qué es esto!? ¿Desde cuándo se convirtieron en mis jueces? ¿Quiénes son ustedes para cuestionar mi proceder? -harto de la situación, Tabris volteó a verlos de modo desafiante a cada uno de ellos- Tengo voluntad propia, cosa que ustedes no. Así que ahórrense sus comentarios; lo que yo haya hecho no es asunto de ustedes.

El ángel Zeruel quedó indignado con esas palabras, las cuales encontró impertinentes y suficientes como para solicitar la expulsión de su hermano. Este ser sospechaba sobre las motivaciones de Tabris.

—Shinji Ikari, probablemente el Lilim más débil y patético que haya existido jamás, ¿ese ese el objeto de tu sacrificio constante? ¿Por qué, Tabris? ¿Por qué lo echaste todo a perder por salvar a un ser tan carente de virtudes?

Armisael, otro ángel más, se presentó también ante todos ellos e intervino.

—¿Acaso perdiste la cordura, Tabris? -cuestionó con dureza- ¡¡¡Le dijiste que era digno de tu empatía y de ser amado por ti!!!

—Le dije eso porque es la verdad. Todos ustedes saben que el Creador ama a los Lilim como a ninguna otra cosa en el universo.

—Aunque el Creador los ame, también es consciente de que ellos han sido su peor obra -refutó Zeruel una vez más- Esos seres no merecen nada, su destino es desaparecer del universo y lo harán por sus propias manos. Lo que hiciste fue una completa estupidez, nada de eso valió la pena.

—Es cierto, ellos no valen nada -dijo Leliel llegando junto a los demás- Mucho menos que un ser divino de nuestra categoría haga algo en su favor.

—Lo más cuestionable aquí es el Lilim que decidiste proteger para permitir que siguiera viviendo -agregó Ramiel de nueva cuenta- ¿Por qué hiciste eso por Shinji Ikari? ¡Y no solo fue una sino dos veces! ¡Eres un traidor que no merece gracia ni perdón alguno! 

Tabris suspiró hastiado, solo quería que todos los ángeles se fueran y lo dejaran solo.

—Ya les dije que no es de su incumbencia. ¡¡¡Déjenme en paz de una vez por todas!!!

—¡Y tú deja en paz al Creador! -respondió Sachiel- Ya sabemos que estás intentando verlo pero Miguel no te lo permitió y conociéndolo, no cambiará de parecer.

—Miguel, ese Arcángel presumido -masculló Armisael con notable disgusto- Él nunca ha dejado a nadie llegar hasta el Creador y después de lo que has hecho, a ti menos te lo permitirá.

—Pues recuerden que soy el ángel más importante de esta legión, de alguna manera conseguiré llegar al Creador -aseguró Tabris y se esfumó de allí-

Los demás ángeles quedaron por demás desconcertados y molestos ante tan extraña actitud. Nunca vieron a Tabris actuar de esa manera, mucho menos a causa de un Lilim.

Luego de todos esos incidentes, el ángel del libre albedrío se había marchado a un lugar distante. Sus hermanos se volvieron en su contra y no sería nada fácil lidiar con ellos, pero no era como si eso le importara demasiado. Tabris estaba dispuesto a conversar con el Creador y a hacerle una petición verdaderamente extraordinaria.

—Mi querido Shinji Ikari, necesito tanto verte de nuevo. Esa no era la felicidad que quería darte. Solo te he causado dolor y quisiera poder hacer algo para arreglarlo todo y evitarte ese sufrimiento. Tengo que hacerlo, estoy en deuda contigo y más que dispuesto a cumplir mi promesa. Por favor, espérame un poco más.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Nagisa? -era la voz de una mujer- ¿Puedes escucharme, Nagisa?

Tabris abrió los ojos pero no consiguió enfocar ni percibir su entorno con nitidez. Todo le pareció nublado y su mente se tornó confusa al no saber en qué lugar se encontraba; solo pudo permanecer quieto un momento e intentar calmarse. 

Fue entonces que poco a poco empezó a verlo todo con claridad pero eso solo le generó una mayor confusión.

—¡Qué bueno que despertaste, Nagisa! -exclamó de nuevo la misma voz femenina que él no consiguió visualizar- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? 

El ángel giró un poco la cabeza y finalmente pudo ver a dueña de aquella voz. 

—¿Lilim? -murmuró observándola con desconcierto pero ella no alcanzó a escucharlo-

Al darse cuenta de que estaba tendido, se sentó de golpe y observó sus manos con una expresión de total sorpresa y desconcierto. Luego empezó a tocarse el rostro sin poder creer que estuviera materializado.

En tanto, esa mujer rubia que llevaba una bata blanca se acercó a él algo preocupada.

—Tranquilo, Nagisa. Estás en la enfermería -explicó ella intentando infundirle confianza- Te trajeron aquí luego de que te desmayaste en la sala de música, ¿no lo recuerdas? Al parecer te descompensaste porque no te estás alimentando bien.

Tabris la miró con atención sin ser capaz de emitir una sola palabra, hasta que leyó el portanombres que decía Dra. Ritsuko Akagi, supuso así se llamaba. Sin embargo, todo estaba confuso para el ángel, él no entendía absolutamente nada y no lograba hilar sus pensamientos.

Volvió a observarse a sí mismo, en especial sus manos, un par de manos como las de los Lilim. Entonces también pudo notar que llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar y según lo que escuchó, esa mujer lo llamó por un nombre también.

Nagisa.

¿Qué significaba todo eso? Lo último que Tabris alcanzaba a recordar era su discusión con los otros ángeles y que se había aislado para que lo dejaran en paz por un momento; también que tenía en mente intentar hablar con el Creador, aún si eso implicara enfrentarse al mismísimo Arcángel Miguel.

Y de repente se encontraba allí, en ese sitio que parecía la enfermería de una escuela, vistiendo un uniforme escolar y siendo llamado por un nombre ajeno. El desconcierto y la confusión se apoderaron del ángel. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué había sucedido?

—Nagisa, puedes quedarte a descansar aquí el tiempo que necesites, yo estaré en la otra sala. Si requieres de alguna cosa, puedes decírselo a Ikari y . Lo conoces, ¿verdad? Es de segundo año y hoy está de servicio aquí. Vendrá enseguida a hacerte compañía.

¿Ikari? ¿Acaso ella estaba refiriéndose a Shinji Ikari?

Tabris solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a experimentar una terrible opresión en el pecho. En cuanto la doctora se marchó, él no consiguió contenerse más y se cubrió el rostro para poder ahogar el llanto entre sus manos.

¿Entonces su mayor anhelo se había cumplido?

Sí, tenía que ser eso. 

En ese momento, todas pareció cobrar sentido y consistencia. En efecto, ese era un ciclo nuevo y Tabris volvió a ser Kaworu Nagisa, tal y como lo deseaba, para encontrarse de nuevo con Shinji Ikari, el Lilim a quien proclamó como el dueño de su empatía y amor.

El ángel sintió su corazón latiendo muy fuerte, todo eso era demasiado para él. Sucedió de golpe y era preciso que se tranquilizara un poco para lo que vendría luego. El hecho de saber que se reencontraría con su ser más amado lo llenaba de tantas emociones indescriptibles y lo hacían suspirar a cada rato.

—No lo puedo creer. Estoy aquí, con forma de Lilim otra vez, ¿pero cómo? -se preguntaba Tabris en voz baja sentado en la camilla de la enfermería- ¿Por qué sucedió tan repente? Ni siquiera puedo recordarlo con claridad.

Y así era, Tabris no conseguía encontrar respuestas a sus miles de preguntas, simplemente había descendido a la Tierra una vez más y no sabía qué esperar al respecto.

—Gracias, querido padre, gracias por concederme este deseo. Sé que no soy digno de esta gracia a causa de mis constantes errores -murmuraba Tabris mientras sonreía, una felicidad extrema invadía su ser y lo llenaba de júbilo- Gracias por dejarme llevar a cabo esto que necesito concluir esto de buena manera.

Pero de un momento a otro, esa sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro cuando aquel ser, al que Tabris esperó con tantas ansias, se presentó allí ante sus ojos color rubí. El ángel pudo evitar sentir una especie de parálisis momentánea a causa de la enorme impresión que se llevó al verlo.

Shinji Ikari, la persona que había robado su corazón de ángel, estaba de nuevo frente él. Tabris lo miró y descubrió que el chico lucía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vio. A su vista, ese joven era perfecto y no había nada en él que no le gustara.

El ángel no supo que hacer, le temblaron las manos y los labios, también sintió que iba a caer desmayado otra vez, sin embargo intentó sobreponerse y esbozó una tímida sonrisa intentando hacer contacto visual con el Lilim.

Aunque en realidad, Tabris tenía ganas de ponerse de pie e ir hasta ese chico que amaba, estrecharlo fuerte entre sus brazos, besar sus labios y acariciar su rostro, pero se contuvo pues sabía que esa ansiedad podía jugarle una mala pasada.

—Nagisa -murmuró Shinji con timidez mientras lo observaba con dudas- Me alegra saber que ya estás bien.

—No sabes cuanto me alegra verte de nuevo.

Shinji se ruborizó visiblemente, la voz pacífica y dulce de Kaworu provocaba algo extraño en él, quizás una nostalgia que no era capaz comprender con exactitud.

En ese nuevo ciclo que les tocaba vivir, ambos eran estudiantes en la misma escuela siendo Kaworu un año mayor; es decir, iba en tercero mientras que Shinji en segundo año, por esa razón, el más joven se le dirigía con bastante respeto.

Lo que Tabris no sabía era que, aparentemente la fortuna se encontraba de su lado, ya que en ese ciclo, el joven Ikari también estaba enamorado de él. Claro que en secreto y él todavía no lo había notado.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Nagisa? -preguntó Shinji con cierta preocupación al percibirlo un tanto retraído y confundido-

El joven albino se puso de pie y quedó justo frente a Shinji.

—Ahora, en este preciso instante, me siento muy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? -replicó Shinji con ciertas dudas- La doctora Akagi me pidió te dijera que puedes irte a tu casa si lo deseas y ella firmará el permiso de tu salida.

—Creo que sí me retiraré, no estoy con un ánimos de continuar las clases este día. Por cierto, Ikari, ¿me harías un favor?

Tras decir eso, Tabris clavó sus ojos en los del otro chico y en ese instante ambos tuvieron la misma visión extraña en sus mentes que duró apenas una fracción de segundos.

Se vieron a sí mismos fundidos en un fuerte abrazo, vistiendo unos trajes iguales de color azul con detalles en rojo. Se trataba de los plugsuits que usaron la última vez en el ciclo anterior para pilotear el Evangelion 13, apenas fue una visión fugaz pero bastó para dejarlos totalmente conmovidos.

—¿En qué podría serte útil, Nagisa? -preguntó Shinji, bajando la mirada-

—Si no es molestia para ti, quisiera que me acompañes en el camino a mi casa. ¿Podrías?

Shinji aceptó acompañarlo hasta su casa, incluso la doctora Akagi estuvo de acuerdo con que lo hiciera para evitar que a Kaworu le pudiera suceder algo de nuevo por el camino.

Ambos chicos fueron caminando a paso lento, ninguno tenía prisa y querían disfrutar la compañía lo más que se pudiera. Shinji se sentía complacido de poderle ser útil de algún modo al albino; de repente lo miraba de reojo y sentía que se agitaba un poco.

El joven Ikari se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Nagisa hacía ya un tiempo pero sabía jamás se atrevería a decir nada al respecto, se limitaba a observarlo a lo lejos y verlo en la escuela casi todos los días. Eso era suficiente para él.

—Nagisa, la doctora Akagi dijo que sufriste ese desmayo porque probablemente no te estás alimentando adecuadamente, ¿es eso verdad? -inquirió Shinji con un tono de preocupación, lo notaba quizás demasiado delgado y pálido-

—Sí, puede ser -respondió Kaworu- No acostumbro a desayunar y a veces me salto las comidas por las prácticas de música.

—Deberías alimentarte mejor. Al fin de cuentas, estamos en pleno crecimiento, ¿no?

Tabris lo escuchaba hablar pero no conseguía prestar atención a sus palabras. Su mente volvía a rememorar esas prácticas de piano juntos, la música clásica, el hermoso sonido de aquel instrumento y una invasión de muchos otros recuerdos. 

Lindos pero también dolorosos recuerdos.

Había un remolino en la mente de Tabris, en ese instante entendió que ese desmayo había sido el inicio de su caída en ese nuevo ciclo. Era una vida diferente esta vez, ya no tenían que luchar contra nadie, ya no tenían que pilotear ningún Evangelion. 

Era algo distinto.

Tabris miró al cielo y sonrió agradecido. Luego volvió la vista a Shinji y lo detuvo.

—Espera, Shinji.

El castaño detuvo la marcha y lo miró sorprendido, hasta entonces no lo había llamado por su nombre pero escucharlo le causó una sensación extraña, como si ya lo hubiese escuchado antes pero no recordaba cuando.

—¿Qué sucede, Nagisa? ¿Acaso te sientes mal de nuevo?

—Shinji... -Kaworu se acercó más a él, tenía ganas de hablarle de toda la situación e intentar que lo recordara todo-

Shinji tragó saliva, estaba muy nervioso pero sabía que tal vez no iba a tener otra chance de tanto acercamiento con ese chico albino que le quitaba el sueño, así que tomó coraje y aprovechando la situación se atrevió a confesar la verdad.

—Nagisa, yo... -habló titubeando un poco pero finalmente se se animó- Yo necesito decirte algo.

—¿Dime? -el albino lo observó con extrañeza aunque luego esbozó una sonrisa, ese chico le parecía demasiado lindo y adorable-

—No sé que vayas a pensar de mí después de esto pero... necesito que sepas que tú -Shinji suspiró e hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, era preciso que se calmara o iría a hiperventilar a causa de sus nervios- Tú... me gustas mucho, Nagisa. Esa es la verdad y no puedo seguirla ocultándola más.

Tras haberse animado a hablar, el joven Ikari quedó completamente sonrojado y agachó la cabeza, no se atrevía a mirar para nada al otro chico y ya estaba más que preparado a recibir su rechazo y desprecio. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo, ya que el albino no se manifestaba al respecto, continuó.

—Quizás estés pensando lo peor de mí en este momento. Quizás creas que soy un maldito atrevido pero no espero nada, solo quería hacértelo saber. Me gustaste desde el primer día que llegaste como estudiante transferido, desde entonces...yo...--

Kaworu acortó aún más la distancia entre ambos e hizo que Shinji lo mirara, le pareció absolutamente hermoso verlo así avergonzado, intentando componer la situación, así que le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso de ti, Shinji. Ahora solo quiero que recuerdes todo, quiero que me recuerdes como antes. He regresado por ti, he vuelto para cumplir la promesa que te hice la última vez.

Obviamente, Shinji no tenía idea de lo que significaban esas palabras que le decía el otro pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió una mano posándose en su nuca para atraerlo al frente y acto seguido, el contacto de unos suaves y cálidos labios contra los suyos. 

Ikari cerró los ojos y disfrutó de esa sensación tan bella. En tanto, Tabris sintió que había vuelto a nacer. Era una suerte de redención, era un momento que deseaba eternizar en su memoria y en su corazón.

Estaban juntos de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

—¡¡¡Kaworu!!! -exclamó Shinji lleno de sorpresa- ¡Kaworu, estás vivo!

Todos los recuerdos habían vuelto de golpe y empezó a llorar preso de tantas emociones que experimentaba al mismo tiempo y chocaban entre entre sí; angustia, desesperación y alegría desbordante, todo era demasiado fuerte, más de lo que el pobre chico podía resistir. 

Al no poder creer que se tratara de algo real, las manos de Shinji empezaron a explorar el rostro de Kaworu, palpando con delicadeza como para asegurarse de que se trataba de algo tangible y real.

—¡Dios! -murmuró viéndolo con desconcierto- ¡¡¡Kaworu eres tú, en verdad eres tú!!! Por favor, dime que todo esto no es solo producto de mi imaginación -prosiguió el joven Ikari en medio de su asombro- Por favor, no juegues conmigo de esta manera.

La situación superaba por completo a Shinji, no sabía cómo actuar y sobrepasado, entonces tomó la camisa de Kaworu y así, lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza y quizás con un poco de rabia. En verdad no podía canalizar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y tampoco dejaba de llorar.

—Estoy aquí, Shinji -dijo Kaworu sonriéndole gentilmente- Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, ¿cierto? -vio al otro asintiendo con timidez- Por favor, no llores más regálame una sonrisa. Nada me gusta más en el universo que verte sonreír.

El muchacho castaño permaneció por un rato viendo a Kaworu con fijeza y luego hundió su rostro en el pecho ajena para llorar todavía más. Nagisa lo abrazó y lo apretó contra él apoyando su cabeza en la de su amado. Shinji era tan frágil y suave y Kaworu adoraba tenerlo así tan cerca de él.

—¡Tonto! Eres un tonto, no quiero que me digas esas cosas -exigió Shinji con la voz quebrada- No merezco nada, por mi culpa tuviste que morir y ahora regresas a decirme esas cosas tan hermosas. ¡¡¡Deja de burlarte de mí!!!

Tabris sentía un nudo en la garganta, ya no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al devolverle a Shinji los recuerdos de sus ciclos pasados; era doloroso verlo de ese modo, se sentía muy egoísta.

—Shinji, escúchame. Todo lo que acabaste de recordar, forma parte del pasado y son cosas que no volverán a suceder. Esta ya es otra vida, una nueva oportunidad y yo simplemente quise cumplir mi promesa de volvernos a ver. Perdóname, lamento hacerte sufrir de esta manera. Te amo, siempre te he amado y sé que te amaré por toda la eternidad.

Shinji levantó la mirada hacia Kaworu y por un instante sintió unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo en el rostro, ya que no era capaz de comprender cómo alguien a quien tanto daño había hecho, podía amarlo de semejante manera.

Ikari pensaba que el otro estaba jugando con su mente y que buscaba confundirlo pero al mirarlo a los ojos, pudo finalmente darse cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba. Esos bellos ojos escarlata expresaban sinceridad y amor verdadero.

—Ahora entiendo la razón por la me sentí profundamente atraído hacia ti desde que te vi -afirmó Shinji al reconocer lo que le había sucedido- Fuiste parte de mi vida en varias ocasiones, algo me decía que ya nos habíamos visto antes.

Shinji colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tabris y esta vez fue él quien lo besó, lo hizo de una manera apasionada e intensa. Era un modo de decirle que su corazón le seguía perteneciendo, que lo adoraba y que era todo para él.

Tabris no podía sentirse más dichoso con eso, su vida por fin cobraba sentido nuevamente. Pero también necesitaba sincerarse con él para poder estar en paz. Lamentaba tener que quebrar aquel beso aunque Shinji no quería apartar sus labios de los de su querido albino.

—Escúchame, Shinji, es preciso que sepas algo.

Pero el otro chico no deseaba escuchar nada, solo quería seguir besándolo más. Al final, Tabris lo detuvo un momento y lo apartó para verlo.

—Estoy complacido de encontrarme otra vez contigo, mi querido Shinji. Pero tienes que saber que no soy un ser humano y que Kaworu Nagisa es solamente mi identidad en este mundo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—En realidad me llamo Tabris y soy un ángel, es decir, no pertenezco a este mundo y si regresé fue porque el Creador me concedió un gran anhelo que tenía, volver únicamente para verte y cumplir mi promesa. La verdad es que no sé cuánto tiempo más me quede en este mundo.

—¿Tabris? ¿Un ángel? -Shinji desesperó y lo miró con desconsuelo- ¡¡¡No es verdad!!! Tú eres Kaworu, eres Kaworu Nagisa, la persona que yo amo y con la que quiero permanecer para siempre. ¡¡¡Dime que no vas a irte de nuevo, dime que te quedarás a mi lado!!! ¡¡¡Dímelo!!! Tu promesa todavía no fue saldada, así que no puedes irte. ¡No lo harás, no quiero!

Shinji nunca había hablado con tal elocuencia, lo que dejó a Tabris conmovido.

—Prometiste que me harías feliz, ¿recuerdas? Pues bien, regresaste, ahora hazme feliz y quédate a mi lado para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji había aceptado con resignación que Kaworu, aquel chico que amaba y que amó en varias vidas anteriores, era después de todo un ángel y que su presencia en ese mundo era completamente efímera.

Tabris tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo le había sido otorgado para ser un Lilim otra vez; pero de lo que estaba más que seguro era que se estaba encargando de cumplir su promesa de brindarle felicidad a Shinji.

Pasaron varios meses desde que el día que aquel hermoso ángel regresó a la Tierra y Shinji se dio cuenta de que nunca se había sentido tan feliz y dichoso.

Definitivamente Kaworu era todo lo que Shinji necesitaba. Lo amaba y era plenamente correspondido, sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño maravilloso del cual no quería despertar jamás.

Pero así también, el castaño estaba consciente de que eso no estaba destinado a durar, sin embargo no quería pensar en eso, no aún, pues era algo que destrozaría nuevamente su corazón y ya conocía ese profundo dolor.

La tenue luz de la luna se ingresaba a la habitación a través de las cortinas entreabiertas. Kaworu dormía plácidamente mientras, a su lado, Shinji contemplaba el bello y angelical rostro. El joven Ikari no pudo evitar pensar que llegaría el momento en que nuevamente tendría que perder a su ser más amado, por lo que haciendo todo lo posible por no despertarlo, se puso a llorar en silencio con total amargura.

\---

Unos años después, las cosas permanecieron iguales. La vida humana de Tabris transcurría con aparente tranquilidad y normalidad, asimismo, su relación con Shinji era la mejor, y por ello se sentía agradecido con su padre, el Creador, quien en su infinita generosidad le otorgó aqulla chance que tanto anheló.

Kaworu se encontraban de vacaciones en la universidad y Shinji acaba de graduarse de la escuela hacía apenas unos días cuando decidió contarle a sus padres que mantenía una relación sentimental con aquel bello muchacho, como tambén los planes qu tenían acerca de mudarse a vivir juntos. Increíblemente, los señores Ikari lo tomaron bastante bien, Shinji llegó a creer que que era la persona más afortunada del universo teniendo al mejor novio de todos y también el apoyo de su familia.

Y ya que ambos estaban por fin sin mayores responsabilidades sobre sus hombros, planearon hacer un viaje juntos. Solos ellos dos, lejos de todos y de todo.

—Shinji, te amo como no tienes idea -dijo Kaworu mientras veían juntos el atardecer en la playa-

—Siento exactamente lo mismo que tú, Kaworu -replicó Shinji ruborizándose un poco mientras el otro lo rodeaba con sus brazos-

—Dije que quería darte felicidad pero al final eres tú el que me ha hecho feliz todo este tiempo.

—Kaworu, muchas gracias por pensar siempre en mí. En verdad no tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que mi corazón siente en este momento.

—Hay veces que las palabras sobran -aseveró el albino y empezó a besar el cuello de su novio con lentitud y delicadeza hasta que lo escuchó suspirando ansioso- Déjame amarte, éntregate a mí una vez más, permíteme ser un poco egoísta y dime que soy el único dueño de tu cuerpo, de tu corazón y de tu alma.

—Sí, cariño. Soy tuyo, tuyo por completo -Shinji sonrió y buscó dar con los labios de su pareja, se detuvo a besarlo por un momento y solo se apartó por un instante para expresarle sus sentimientos en apenas un susurro- Te amo y tengo la certeza de que te amaré por siempre.

La noche los sorprendió amándose de mil maneras, entregándose mutuamente a sus pasiones y reafirmando el poder del amor tan fuerte que se tenían el uno al otro. Desnudos, echados en la blanca arena y sin más testigos que el mar, la luna llena y las estrellas.

—No te duermas, Shinji -Kaworu lo removió un poco al notar que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido luego de tan apasionado encuentro- Debemos regresar al hotel.

—Mmm... de acuerdo, aunque quisiera saber en donde quedaron nuestras ropas -Shinji se puso de pie y empezó a buscar los bañadores y las toallas que dejaron por ahí-

—Ahí están aunque sinceramente me gustas más así, sin una sola pieza de pieza de ropa.

—¡¡¡Ah!!! —exclamó Ikari bastante avergonzado, algunas veces las palabras de su novio lo provocaban cierto pudor— Vístete y vámonos, por favor.

—Espera -pidió el albino y extendió una mano hacia el otro- Ven aquí.

Entonces Shinji tomó la mano de Kaworu y volvió a acercarse a él en la arena.

—Te amo -susurró Nagisa acariciándole el rostro apenas con sus dedos- Prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca vas a olvidarte de mí.

Shinji no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto preocupado, las palabras y el tono de voz nostálgico y extraño de Kaworu lo dejaron un tanto descolocado.

—Kaworu, ¿por qué dices esas cosas ahora?

—Porque yo pensaré en ti por toda la eternidad y te recordaré como el más hermoso ser que un ángel como yo pudo conocer y amar.

—No sigas, por favor -pidió Shinji con la voz casi quebrada, aquello no le daba buena espina- No digas más porque siento que te estás despidiendo de mí y sabes que no lo soportaría nuevamente.

—Shinji, yo no puedo escapar de mi destino y algo me dice que la hora que tanto temía se está acercando. Es mejor que lo sepas desde ahora para que no te tome desprevenido.

—¡¡¡No!!! -Shinji no pudo evitar romper en llanto al escuchar esa confesión- No voy a aceptarlo jamás. No voy a dejarte ir, ¿entiendes? Te quiero a mi lado por el resto de mi vida, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre y no me importa si por eso soy considerado un egoísta.

Ikari tomó a Kaworu del rostro y lo veía con mucha desesperación y angustia. El mayor no quiso seguirlo viendo de esa manera, ver sufrir a Shinji era algo que destrozaba su corazón.

—Regresemos al hotel, Shinji -se puso de pie instándolo a que lo siguiera-

—Te amo, Kaworu -el castaño se colocó frente a su pareja, impidiéndole avanzar- Entiende eso, por favor. No me dejes de nuevo, te lo suplico.

—Shinji... -susurró Kaworu bajando la mirada, decepcionado al saber que su tiempo en la Tierra como Lilim ya casi terminó-

Shinji no dijo ya nada, solo besó Kaworu de una forma apasionada y desesperada; como si deseara disfrutar y memorizar esos labios para guardar todas las sensaciones en sus más íntimos y profundos recuerdos.

En cuanto ambos volvieron al hotel y estuvieron de nuevo a solas en la habitación, todo se repitió de nuevo. La ansiosa pareja ya no pudo contener sus avasalladores deseos carnales, eran fuego abrasador, pura pasión desbordante. Se amaron una vez más con la absoluta certeza de que estaban hechos tal para cual y se complementaban a la perfección.

Pero las suposiciones de Tabris no eran completamente infundadas, su tiempo de permanencia en la Tierra, el cual se prolongó mucho más de lo que se esperaba, estaba llegando a su final. El ciclo de la separación dolorosa, esos malditos loops al que se hallaban condenados, todo eso volvería a suceder una vez más sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Ya bien entrada la madrugada, un extraño ruido despertó a Shinji de su plácido y tranquilo sueño. Solo que al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que Kaworu no se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, lo que le resultó por demás extraño.

El castaño hizo las sábanas a un lado y enseguida pudo notar su desnudez; sonrió al rememorar lo que había sucedido antes. Sin dudas aquella fue una de las noches más intensas y apasionadas que tuvo con su amado Kaworu.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Shinji se esfumó en cuanto volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido de hacía un rato y tuvo la absoluta certeza de el mismo que provino del baño.

De inmediato, Shinji se colocó una bata y se dirigió con prisa hasta ahí. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y tocó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

—¿Kaworu? -llamó a su pareja- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero el albino no contestó. Entonces Ikari volvió a insistir y tocó la puerta una vez más sin éxito. Fue entonces que decidió entrar a verificar qué estaba sucediendo. Lo que vio lo dejó completamente horrorizado.

—¡¡¡Kaworu!!!

Al verlo ahí, Kaworu lo observó e intentó hablarle pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. El joven hombre se hallaba tendido boca abajo en el piso del baño en un charco de sangre y se lo veía con dificultad para respirar. Sangraba por todas partes, como si tuviera heridas profundas en todo el cuerpo.

La desesperación y la impotencia se apoderaron de Shinji al ver a Kaworu de esa manera. No supo cómo reaccionar, su primer impulso fue ir junto a él con prisa e intentar levantarlo un poco.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué es esto, Kaworu? -espesas lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Ikari y empezaron a caer incontenibles- ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo esto? Resiste, por favor, Llamaré una ambulancia ahora mismo.

—No -susurró Kaworu haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo- No lo hagas.

—¿Cómo qué no? ¡¡¡Te estás desangrando!!!

Las manos y la ropa del castaño estaban llenas de la sangre ajena. Kaworu fijó sus tristes ojos en los de Shinji e intentó sonreirle como si eso sirviera para calmarlo, sacó fuerzas de donde pudo para tratar de explicarle lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—Shinji, escucha. Este es el aviso.

—¿Aviso? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—El aviso de que mi tiempo en la Tierra ha llegado a su final -admitió con resignación, él ya había aceptado su destino- Este cuerpo va a desaparecer dentro de unos instantes y nada quedará de él.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! —gritó Shinji en medio de un incontenible llanto— ¡No me digas eso, no puedes dejarme ahora! Tengo que llamar a emergencias ya mismo, no hay tiempo que perder.

—No te mortifiques, Shinji. Cuando mi cuerpo terrenal desaparezca, toda esta sangre también lo hará. Es la señal, ya presentía que esto iba a suceder.

Shinji se aferró a él y lloró con amargura. Aquello que tanto temía, estaba finalmente sucediendo. Aunque nunca quiso admitirlo, él ya sabía que llegaría el día en que Tabris debía partir de nuevo al Reino de los Cielos, al lugar al que pertenecía.

—Por favor, no llores, mi amor. Me destroza el corazón ver de nuevo esas lágrimas en tu lindo rostro.

—¡¡¡No me dejes, Kaworu!!! ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Me voy a sentir tan solo y desprotegido de nuevo si no te tengo a mi lado. ¡Te amo! Te amo demasiado y me rehuso a perderte otra vez. ¡Te necesito!

—Te amo, mi querido Shinji -replicó sonriéndole dulcemente, a pesar de lo triste que Kaworu también se sentía en ese momento de una nueva e inminente despedida, deseaba que Shinji se quedara con el recuerdo de su sonrisa-

Y aunque Kaworu no quería dejar al Lilim que consideraba el único dueño de su corazón, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. El albino cerró los ojos y sentía que iba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco. Sin embargo, podía escuchar y entender a la perfección los gritos exasperados de Shinji, intentando hacerle reaccionar.

—¡¡¡Kaworu, despierta!!! -gritaba el castaño con desesperación y lo sacudía con cierta violencia, tratando en vano de hacer que volviera a abrir los ojos- ¡¡¡Por favor, respóndeme, reacciona!!!

—Es hora de regresar, Tabris.

En medio de su estado de conmoción, Shinji escuchó una voz extraña y desconocida que pareció invadir todo el lugar. Pudo reconocer aquel nombre que fue mencionado, sabiendo que se trataba de Kaworu. Preso de dolor y rabia, el joven se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo casi muerto de su amado que, al parecer, se iba desvaneciendo.

—¿Quién dijo eso? -preguntó Shinji- No sé quién seas pero no te llevarás a Kaworu. ¡¡¡No lo voy a permitir!!!

En ese instante, delante de ellos apareció un ser por demás extraño. Tenía la apariencia de un hombre adulto, con una larga cabellera rubia, ojos rojos como los de Kaworu y además, enormes alas blancas y una espada de plata. El desconocido parecía flotar en el aire justo frente ellos.

—¿Q—quién eres tú? —preguntó Shinji algo asustado, le dio la impresión de que estaba alucinando—

—Soy Miguel, Arcángel protector directo del Creador y custodio de las almas. He sido enviado para llevar a Tabris de regreso, pues su tiempo aquí se ha agotado. Así que, no interfieras en esto.

Miguel tenía una presencia imponente, realmente era un ser divino, todo él emanaba luz y transmitía algo que Shinji nunca antes había sentido. El chico estaba anonadado y a la vez destrozado por lo que estaba sucediendo con Kaworu.

—Por favor, no te lleves a Kaworu -volvió a aferrarse al cuerpo ajeno y a llorar con desconsuelo, esperando que aquel ángel se apiadara y atendiera sus ruegos- No te lo lleves, te lo suplico.

—¡Deja de llamarlo así! Su nombre es Tabris, el ángel del libre albedrío. Aunque ya ha hecho uso y abuso de su don, y deberíamos renombrarlo como el ángel de la insolencia. Es tiempo de irnos, ya no puedo perder más tiempo aquí.

—¡¡¡No, espera!!! No lo hagas, te lo ruego. Si es necesario que te lo lleves, llévame a mi también. Por favor, ten piedad. No me lo quites, no me separes de él.

Pero al Arcángel ni siquiera se inmutó con las palabras y con el llanto del desesperado chico, que clamaba no ser apartado de su ser más amado.

—Aún no es tu momento. Todavía te queda mucha vida por delante.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! Mi vida ya estará deshecha sin él, no tendré motivo alguno para vivir si no lo tengo a mi lado. No me dejes sin él. No de nuevo, no voy a soportar perderlo otra vez.

Miguel observó muy atentamente a Shinji sin decir una sola palabra; no podía creer que ese Lilim mostrara tanto apego hacia un ángel, como tampoco podía asimilar el hecho de que aquel Lilim, que lo demás ángeles denigraron tanto, ahora estuviera implorando no ser apartado de Tabris. 

Ciertamente, Miguel se sintió conmovido de alguna manera, era la primera vez que presenciaba algo semejante y sintió muchas ganas de cumplir con la sincera petición de Shinji Ikari. Pero aquello era imposible, él no podía olvidar ni dejar de lado su misión.

—Shinji... -murmuró Kaworu con voz débil-

—¡¡¡Kaworu!!! -exclamó el castaño, todavía llorando y viendo sus lágrimas caer sobre el rostro de su querido albino- Kaworu, no te mueras, por favor. No me dejes aquí otra vez o en todo caso, llévame contigo ¿Qué debo hacer para poder ir contigo? Por favor, dime y lo haré de inmediato.

—Eso es imposible, Shinji. El ciclo debe repetirse una y otra vez. Lo siento, no puedo romperlo, no tengo ese poder. Y además, no podría hacerlo si eso implica tener que lastimarte.

Tabris iba desvaneciéndose cada vez más rápido. Pero tras escuchar esas palabras, Shinji se dio cuenta de que sí había alguna manera de quebrar aquel maldito destino.

El joven Ikari levantó la mirada hacia Miguel y todavía con las lágrimas bañando su rostro, dirigió a él esa misma petición.

—Dígame por favor qué puedo hacer. Lo que sea, haré lo que sea para estar a su lado. ¡Lo juro!

—De acuerdo, ya que insistes te lo diré -el Arcángel finalmente accedió a revelar aquel secreto- Para romper el ciclo, Tabris deberá matarte con sus propias manos pero ya lo escuchaste, él no hará eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Él debe matarme? -Shinji quedó asustado-

—Así es. Cuando mueras a manos de este ángel, el ciclo se habrá roto para siempre, la historia será revertida y también te convertirás en un ángel.

Shinji estaba estupefacto, la respuesta de Miguel lo llenó de temor e inseguridad, en verdad se quedó sin palabras. Jamás esperó escuchar algo semejante.

—Ahora que te conté la verdad, regresaré mañana por ti para conocer tu respuesta. Pero ahora debo a Tabris de vuelta.

En cuestión de segundos, Miguel se esfumó llevándose consigo a Tabris. Shinji quedó allí completamente desolado y con la mirada perdida y tal y como Kaworu le advirtió que sucedería, toda la sangre que antes estuvo regada por ahí había desaparecido.

No quedó rastro alguno de Kaworu. El lugar estaba limpio, así como las manos y la ropa de Shinji, era como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Todo lucía perfectamente normal.

Shinji quedó con las manos vacías y el corazón roto. Traía encima un shock emocional tan grande que ya no podía siquiera llorar de nuevo. Acabó por desmayarse.


	6. Chapter 6

Shinji abrió los ojos y ni bien consiguió visualizar con la suficiente claridad, se vio invadido por una terrible desesperación al rememorar lo que había ocurrido, fue entonces que se levantó de golpe y empezó a gritar desaforadamente.

—¡¡¡Kaworu, nooo!!! -estaba tan acongojado y confundido que sus niveles de ansiedad comenzaban a dispararse con rapidez, sentía que iba a hiperventilar una vez más-

—Shinji, cariño, tranquilízate por favor.

Yui se llevó un gran susto ante la repentina reacción de su hijo, quien por fin recobró la conciencia tras varias horas. El joven Ikari había sido llevado de urgencia a un hospital.

—¡Qué bueno que despertaste, Shinji! -inquirió la mujer visiblemente aliviada- Ya me estaba preocupando por ti.

—¿Mamá? -el castaño no entendía por qué su madre se encontraba en ese lugar, sin embargo, la angustia y la incertidumbre volvían a apoderarse de él- Estaba soñando, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que estaba soñando. ¿Dónde está él? ¡Por favor, dímelo!

La mujer observó a su hijo con extrañeza, no entendía de qué hablaba y lo notaba confundido. Aún así, supuso se trataba de algo normal, por lo que le habló de la forma calmada posible para que el otro no se sintiera aturdido.

—¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió, Shinji?

—¡¡¡Sí, claro que lo recuerdo!!! Yo estaba en el baño del hotel y luego me desmayé después de lo que pasó con aquel extraño ser. Él estaba por llevarse a Kaworu -no podía ya con todo lo que sentía y empezó a sollozar- ¡No quería que lo llevara!

—¿De qué hablas, cariño? Te desmayaste en casa justo después de que hiperventilaras.

Al escuchar aquello, Shinji frunció el ceño y todavía más confundido se volvió hacia su madre. Recién en ese momento, observó a su alrededor con detenimiento y pudo notar que esa era la sala de urgencias de un hospital. Sin embargo, lo último que el castaño recordaba era la muerte de Kaworu en sus brazos y la conversación que mantuvo con ese imponente Arcángel, el mismo que le reveló el modo de revertir su trágica historia.

—¿Te sientes bien, Shinji? -preguntó Yui pensando que su unigénito estaba desvariando-

—Mamá... ¿dónde está Kaworu? -para entonces, las lágrimas brotaban imparables de sus ojos, le dolía tanto recordar todas las veces que le tocó perder al ser que más amaba-

—¿De quién estás hablando, cielo? ¿Quién es Kaworu?

Por un instante, Shinji sintió una rabia inconmensurable. No podía dar crédito a lo que su madre le preguntaba. Todo parecía una broma de pésimo gusto.

—¿Cómo qué quién es Kaworu, mamá? Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa, mi novio. ¿¡Por qué me preguntas quién es!? Tú lo conoces y te llevas muy bien con él.

—Shinji, amor, no sé de quién estás hablando. Ese chico Kaworu... ¿es alguien con quien estás saliendo?

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! Él y yo somos pareja hace bastante tiempo. ¿No lo recuerdas acaso? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡No juegues así conmigo, por favor!

—Hijo, nunca antes me hablaste de un chico con ese nombre. Debes estar confundido tras el desmayo.

El corazón de Shinji se llenó de tristeza y consternación. Una vez más se había quedado sin Kaworu aunque en esta ocasión, no fue él quien le provocó la muerte como había sucedido en los pasados ciclos.

—Mamá, por favor, préstame tu celular.

Yui asintió y tomó su teléfonopara luego dárselo a Shinji. El chico ingresó directo a la galería de fotografías y se puso a buscar fotos de Kaworu; sabía que su madre tenía varias que ella misma les tomó en distintas ocasiones cuando llegaron a compartir todos juntos.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa de Shinji cuando no encontró vestigios algunos del joven albino en esas fotografías. Todas las instantáneas que el castaño recordaba, parecían haber sido modificadas porque Kaworu no salía en ninguna de ellas.

—No están sus fotos y tú tampoco lo recuerdas -con toda la decepción, devolvió el celular a su madre, ya se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien- Vamos a casa por favor, mamá. No soporto más estar aquí.

—De acuerdo, hablaré con el doctor a ver si ya te dan de alta. No quisiera que te hiperventiles de nuevo y te desmayes como hace rato.

A Shinji le urgía llegar a su casa y buscar pistas de Kaworu allí. Había recordado que en su armario tenía una caja con múltiples obsequios que el albino le había dado durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

\---

Ni bien Yui y Shinji llegaron a su residencia, él fue con prisa hasta su habitación y buscó entre sus cosas aquella caja donde guardaba celosamente los regalos de Kaworu. Pero al igual que las fotos en el celular de su madre, nada había allí.

El joven Ikari abrió el guardarropas para buscar también alguna prenda de vestir del albino entre las suyas pero todo fue en vano, no había rastro alguno, no estaban las ropas que Kaworu había dejado allí.

Según parecía, todo lo que alguna vez había existido en torno a Kaworu Nagisa, había desaparecido inexplicablemente. Shinji ya no pudo soportarlo, apretó sus puños con fuerza y rompió en llanto lleno de rabia; sentía que se estaba volviendo loco con todo eso, pero así también sabía que nada de lo que había ocurrido fue un sueño. 

Todo aquello había sido completa y dolorosamente real.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que perderlo?

Las lágrimas se deslizaban con lentitud por las mejillas de Shinji. Nada iba a devolverle a su amado Kaworu y el sentimiento de vacío en su pecho era horrible y asfixiante. Al ver que nada podía hacer, Ikari se recostó en su cama, al parecer solo le restaba resignarse y aceptar que, otra vez. eran víctimas fatales del maldito loop.

Pasaron varias horas y Shinji no hizo más que llorar hasta sentir que prácticamente se quedó sin lágrimas. Entonces, el castao cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasó desde que el Arcángel Miguel le dijo regresaría a conocer su respuesta.

—¡Maldita sea, ya no puedo con esto! -exhaló con fuerza y salió de su cama- Si muriendo es la manera de poder estar al lado de Kaworu, yo mismo pondré fin a mi vida.

Era de madrugada y por ende, todos estaban dormidos. Shinji logró salir de su casa sin que nadie se percatara de ello y caminó sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad. 

Él ya estaba más que decidido, iba a cumplir su cometido antes de que amaneciera. No podía seguir con la pena y la angustia de tener que seguir adelante con una vida más sin estar junto al ser que amaba.

Fue así como el castaño llegó hasta la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad y saltó la barra de protección, determinado a sacarse la vida, listo para volver a ver a su gran amor. Si ese era el camino, no pensaba dar marcha atrás.

—¡¡¡Miguel!!! -gritó a todo pulmón, liberando toda la rabia que traía contenida- Espero puedas escucharme, maldito ángel mentiroso. Nunca volviste a aparecer como dijiste, me arrebataste a Kaworu y solo te burlaste de mí. ¡¡¡Juro que voy a acabar contigo si te vuelvo a encontrar!!! 

Shinji no lo pensó más, cerró los ojos y dio un paso en el vacío, sintió como el viento acariciaba todo su cuerpo a medida que iba cayendo con rapidez. Estaba a pocos segundos de su final, sabía que sería rápido y esperaba no sentir tanto dolor.

—Kaworu... -susurró y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos-

Y en ese momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse. 

El joven Ikari sintió que todo se paralizó para él en ese instante. Cuando abrió los ojos, quedó totalmente pasmado al ver que se encontraba en los brazos del Arcángel Miguel, quien lo estaba cargando y llevando de regreso a la azotea de donde se había arrojado.

—¡¡¡Tú!!! -gritó Shinji al ver que se trataba del mismo a quien segundos antes estaba maldiciendo a viva voz-

—¿Así que vas a acabar conmigo?

—¡Suéltame! -exigió el castaño, en verdad sentía un gran rencor hacia Miguel, a quien acusaba de haberle arrebatado a Kaworu-

—Como quieras.

El Arcángel soltó a Shinji y este cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

—Mierda... -murmuró por lo bajo, se había lastimado un poco- No fue buena idea pedirle que me soltara a más de un metro del suelo.

Shinji se llenó de ira al ver sus planes frustrados, se puso de pie y observó al Arcángel con actitud desafiante al notar lo molesto que este se veía.

—¿Qué se supone estabas pensando al intentar suicidarte? -el reclamo de Miguel no se hizo esperar, se sentía bastante indignado-

—¡Déjame en paz! No interfieras en mi decisión. Ya no quiero seguir viviendo en este mundo si Kaworu no está conmigo.

—¿Y piensas acaso que matándote ibas a poder estar con él? Los suicidas no pueden entrar al Reino de los Cielos, muchacho ingenuo.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Ikari sin habla. Si lo que ese Arcángel decía era cierto, estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo.

—Shinji Ikari, ya te dije cuál es la manera de que puedas estar con Tabris como tu compañero por toda la eternidad. ¿Qué parte no entendiste? ¡No existe otro modo! Deberás renunciar a tu vida para morir en sus manos y dejar atrás todo lo que has conocido. La única manera de estar con un ángel es convirtiéndote en uno también.

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me dices -exclamó Shinji muy seguro de sí mismo- ¡Claro que lo estoy!

—Debo admitir que admiro tu determinación. Pero hay un problema... Tabris se rehúsa a acabar contigo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso él no quiere que estemos juntos también?

El mismo Tabris se hizo presente al lado de Miguel en ese momento. A Shinji se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlo, por fin estaba contemplando su verdadera forma como el hermoso ángel que era.

Tabris desplegó sus alas y fue hasta el chico, quien lloraba de felicidad al verlo nuevamente.

—Lo siento, Shinji.

—¡Kaworu, regresaste!

Shinji dio unos pasos intentó abrazarlo pero antes de lograrlo, fue repelido por una barrera que lo derribó e impidió tocarlo.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? -preguntó Ikari apenas componiéndose-

—Se llama campo AT. Lo lamento, no puedo hacer nada para sacarlo. Los ángeles no podemos ser tocados por los Lilim.

—Kaworu, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que él dijo. Si esa es la única forma en que tú y yo podemos estar juntos finalmente, hazlo. Mátame y rompe el ciclo de una vez para que podamos estar juntos por toda la eternidad. No me dejes vivir en un mundo sin ti otra vez, te lo ruego, no me abandones.

Tabris intentaba permanecer tranquilo pero ya no podía más; no soportaba ver a Shinji sufriendo de esa manera por su culpa, no de nuevo. Todo lo que deseaba era la felicidad de Lilim y ahora solo estaba haciéndolo sufrir, se sentía destrozado pero la opción de matarlo era algo impensable para él.

—Shinji, perdóname.

—Tabris, acabemos con esto de una vez, ¿quieres?

Acto seguido, Miguel hizo aparecer frente a Tabris la lanza de Longinus y éste la tomó en sus manos. Shinji observaba todo aquello con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Usa esta lanza y mata al chico -indicó el Arcángel- Es la única manera de terminar este asunto.

Entonces Tabris blandió la lanza hacia Shinji, quien veía aterrorizado esa arma que pondría fin a su vida. Aunque no lo quiso, en ese mismo instante empezó a sentir miedo, mucho miedo como nunca en su vida-

—¡Hazlo ya! -inquirió Miguel, quien ya se estaba impacientando-

El ángel se dispuso a clavar esa enorme lanza en el pecho de Shinji pero cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de atraversarlo, se detuvo abruptamente.

—No, Shinji -expresó Tabris lanzando un suspiro de resignación- No puedo hacerlo.

El Arcángel ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, era hora de retirarse.

—Bien, siendo así, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Debemos regresar. Vámonos, Tabris.

—¿Por qué Kaworu? -preguntó Shinji, sin poder creer lo que ocurrió- ¿Por qué te detuviste?

—Porque puedo ser tan egoísta para tomar tu vida y arrancarte del lugar al que perteneces, solo por mi deseo de querer permanecer a tu lado.

—¡¡¡Pero yo también deseo estar contigo!!! -el castaño gritó exasperado- ¿Entiendes eso? Por favor, cumple mi voluntad y mátame.

Tabris volteó a ver a Miguel de una manera extraña y el Arcángel comprendió exactamente el significado de esa mirada. Hasta el último momento, pensó que no recurriría a esas instancias.

—¡No, Tabris! ¡No te atrevas!

—Miguel, soy el ángel del libre albedrío y yo escojo mi destino. Voy a tomar la segunda opción.

—¿La segunda opción? -cuestionó el joven Ikari- ¿Acaso existe una segunda opción?

Tabris se volvió a Shinji y le sonrió. En tanto, Miguel intentaba en vano hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡No estás razonando, Tabris! Si haces eso, te vas a arrepentir para siempre.

—Shinji, existe otra manera en la que podremos estar juntos.

—¿Cuál?

—Shinji, juré que esta vez te haría feliz pero soy muy cobarde para romper el maldito ciclo de nuestro destino desgraciado -replicó Tabris- No puedo tomar tu vida pero sí puedo cortarme las alas.

—No, Tabris -insistió Miguel una vez más, todavía creía que conseguiría hacerlo desistir- No cometas semejante tontería.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kaworu? -Shinji aún no lograba entender muy bien lo que el ángel le decía-

—Renuncio a ser un ángel, renuncio a mi condición de ser celestial. Elijo ser un Lilim como tú, elijo quedarme a tu lado.

Ikari quedó en shock al escuchar eso.

—Lo siento Miguel, pero el Creador me dio un don y esa es mi voluntad. Perderé la eternidad pero no me importa, no si tendré la dicha de pasar al menos una vida al lado del ser que más amo.

—¡Vas a arrepentirte! -refutó el Arcángel- Es la peor decisión que pudiste haber tomado y lo sabes.

—Te garantizo que no me arrepentiré -aseveró Tabris con una sonrisa- Dale mis recuerdos a los otros ángeles y mi eterna gratitud al Creador. Al fin de cuentas, todo esto es gracias a su infinita bondad.

—¡Shinji Ikari! -exclamó Miguel con un tono severo-

El chico miró al Arcángel con temor, podía notar su molestia para con él debido a la decisión de Tabris.

—Eres el primer Lilim que consigue algo como esto. Que Tabris tome una decisión así por ti, simplemente te hace merecedor de todo mi respeto -hizo una pausa antes de proseguir- De acuerdo, siendo así cumpliré la voluntad de este ángel.

Un halo dorado envolvió a Tabris y sus alas comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco, su cuerpo fue adquiriendo forma y consistencia humana hasta convertirse en un ser de carne y hueso. Kaworu Nagisa estaba de regreso.

—¡Kaworu!

—Aquí estoy, Shinji. Ahora solo déjame hacerte feliz.

Los felices enamorados se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraban presos de tanta emoción. Tras haber pasado varios ciclos verdaderamente dolorosos, por fin lo consiguieron. Esta vez se tenían el uno al otro sin el temor latente de que alguna otra tragedia los pudiera apartar.

El Arcángel Miguel desapareció, se marchó con una sonrisa de satisfacción y con la certeza de haber hecho lo correcto, pero no sin antes borrar todos los trágicos y dolorosos recuerdos de la memoria de aquellos Lilims que se profesaban un amor incondicional como el jamás se había visto.

Tabris perdió la vida eterna como ángel cuando decidió ser Kaworu Nagisa, pero se ganó una vida al lado de Shinji Ikari, el ser a quien tanto juró hacer feliz. Su gran anhelo de muchas vidas pasadas por fin se hizo realidad y ese sería el primer día del resto de sus vidas juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
